


Phone Call #2

by MaxIsLikeSugar (RevisionaryHistory)



Series: The Care and Feeding of Nathan [3]
Category: Nathan Sykes (Musician), Nathan Sykes - Fandom, The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/MaxIsLikeSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ball in his Nathan's court.<br/>Will he know what to do with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call #2

Phone Call #2

~*~Kristin~*~

  
I’m not conceited. However, I realize that just by stating that I’m not conceited some people automatically think that if I wasn’t conceited I wouldn’t say that I’m not conceited. I get that. It’s like when people say “to tell the truth” the first thing you think is “here comes a lie”. Still ~ I’m not conceited. I am self-assured. I know who I am and what I want. I also reserve the right to change them both. I don’t lie. I don’t tell the truth to the point of being hurtful, but I can be rather direct. The only games I play are ones where everyone knows the rules and everyone wins.

  
After I made the first phone call to Nathan I knew two things for certain. He would call and if he didn’t it would be a missed opportunity for both of us. Since I’m certain he’ll call the second option is implausible, but it’s good to have a backup plan.

The phone call came while I was dancing around my apartment cleaning. The earbuds for my iPhone switched from “Don’t You Worry Child” to the ringtone I’d set just for Nathan, the second verse of “Lie to Me” where he sings “so kiss me and tell me I’m the one”. I let him finish before I hit the green button, “Good afternoon, Nathan.”

It took him half a second to respond, “Good afternoon, Kristin. Caller ID takes all the mystery out of who’s ringing you up.”

I chuckled, “Yeah, and lets you choose to answer. Or not.”

“I’m glad I made the cut. What have you been up to?”

The next several minutes were filled with back and forth about the past week. I’d broken up a fight at a football game between two girls fighting over a boy and he’d sat back watching his band mates twitter fight another boy band. So really we’d had the same week.

“I choose to stay out of twitter drama. I don’t like it when people send hate or pick fights with my mates and family, and everyone is someone else mate or family. Then fans get involved and things get out of control fast. Besides I don’t think I could adequately argue with only 140 characters.”

This made me wonder if despite being the youngest he might actually be the most mature. “There’s always Twitlonger.”

“Hadn’t considered that.” He hummed as if thinking, “Na, just touch the number and do it in person. Less confusion and drama all the way around.”

“Good choice, I think. What are you guys up to?”

“We’re in New York right now. Las Vegas for an appearance at a club then home for a bit. We’re contracted to show up every three months, sing a few songs, and hang. Siva is refusing to go, saying it’s going to be a huge cluster fuck.”

“Is he right?”

Nathan laughed that loud happy sound the fans love (me too), “Of course, these lunatics in Vegas right before we go home. They’ll be drunk and the performance will show, but the fans love that as well. They have a guard on me to make sure I don’t drink and then as soon as we’re done singing they escort me from the club. No fun for me. Boring time really.”

It was time to be direct, “You should invite me to come keep you company.”

“What?”

I wasn’t clear if he hadn’t heard or merely questioned what he heard, “You should invite me to come keep you company.” I could almost hear the wheels spinning in his mind.

“What do you want with me?”

From the tone of his voice I recognized that this was a real question. A clarification of the rules of the game. “I don’t want to keep you, Nathan. I want to play with you. I promise not to break you. Might bend you a bit.”

“It’s to be sex then?”

“Not necessarily or exclusively.” I was smiling and hoped he could hear the playful tone in my voice, “Naturally I find you very attractive and what time I’ve spent talking with you has been fun. I think we’d have fun together. Is sex part of that?” I paused for effect, “Probably. Is that a problem?”

There was a slight squeak to his voice and I could hear him shifting around so I knew at least one part of him liked that idea. It took another second for the bigger of his two heads to catch up. “No. I don’t think that’s a problem. You’re very direct without being aggressive. I find that intriguing . . . disarming.”

Now I did laugh, “Oh, Nathan, I think it’s easier to be clear. I’m not plotting how to be your girlfriend or wanting to have your babies. You’re a nineteen year old popstar and don’t need to be thinking about either. I just got rid of a husband and the last thing I want is to audition a new one. What do you want?”  
“Right this second . . . you.” His words seemed to surprise him and he huffed out an almost laugh, “Sorry.”  
“Don’t be.” The impulsiveness of his words sent a frisson of energy directly between my thighs and I felt my nipples tighten. It was a good feeling.  
“I’d like a girlfriend, but realistically that’s not going to happen. I’d suck at being a boyfriend, what with my life. Now’s not the time. I’m fine with that. My life is fun.” He stopped talking, but I could tell he wasn’t finished. “Would you like to come to Vegas? Watch us sing a bit then hang out.”  
“That sounds like fun."


End file.
